


Unrequited

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lesbians getting married, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: "Killian. Gods, she was perfect. Everything from her height to her incredible skills was something to be in awe of."Avi has a crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> woop woop thats the sound of the bad rarepair police jk please enjoy this anxious man loving a lesbian orc lady
> 
> (I dont ship this fyi, just thought itd be a good writing challenge)

Avi was laying in his bed, and he was angry. His hand stumbled to his side until he grabbed his flask, and he one-handed twisted it open and took a big swig of the contents inside. His throat and mouth burned sharply, and he coughed accidentally spitting some out onto his chin. Whatever, it wasn't the first time. He wiped the brandy from his face and laid his arm across his brow

Killian. Gods, she was perfect. Everything from her height to her incredible skills was something to be in awe of. The way she gave Avi a tender hug before each mission. Even the way she looked after Lucas' lab. When Avi didn't count their third member on their retreat back, he let Killian cry into his shoulder for the next month to come. Not that he minded.

Avi sat up, taking another swig. He wasn't stupid, he knew where Carey fit into all of this. Carey probably knew, too. She'd probably seen the ways that Avi's eyes lingered over Killian, or how he always managed to brush their fingers together at dinner. He was always finding reasons to touch Killian, to even just be near her. He started working out the same times she did, found reasons to visit her apartment, anything. Carey had seen all of this, but knew Avi wouldn't ever act.

"Maybe I will!" Avi slurred into the dim lights of his room. "Maybe I will... go... embarrass myself even more." He squeezed his eyes shut and undid his bowtie. The fancy dressup was starting to bunch up and chafe at his skin, and Avi wiggled out of it without getting up. He kicked out of the leg of his suit pants several times before it finally fell off the bed. 

When he heard the news, he heard it from Magnus first. He and Magnus were drinking together after a mission one night and Magnus off-handedly mentioned he had started carving for other people again.

"Woah man, that's a big step! I'm proud of you!" Avi exclaimed, lightly punching his friend's shoulder

Magnus drunkenly stuck his tongue out at Avi. "Yeah man, and even better, it's a wedding band for Killian! Isn't that so great?"

Avi's heart plummeted to his stomach. He felt his face grow cold and his legs started to give out from under him. Magnus yelped, and grabbed his friend around the waist. 

"Dude, you okay? Too much brandy my man?" Magnus joked, concern written across his forehead.

"Hah. Yeah, no I'm fine. Just gonna get some water." Avi twisted out of Magnus' arms and stiffly made his way across the kitchenette, pouring himself a glass of water from the carved pitcher. 

He snapped at Killian the next day, unable to control his emotions. She was wearing the ring. He wanted to be happy for her, but his bitter side was winning. When they all came back from their assignment planetside, Killian was covered in scratches.

"What happened!?" Avi ran to Killian's side, getting a scathing look from Carey.

"She got distracted because of-" 

"Because of a wildcat!" Killian shot a look at her partner. "Don't worry about me, Avi." The orc woman gave his hand a gentle squeeze and limped towards the dorms.

Carey still glowered, her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Noelle looked quickly between the two of them and turned around, following Killian back without a word.

"What." Avi didn't dare look in her eyes.

"Don't." Carey sighed. "I know how you feel about her."

"I don't-!"

"Stop it Avs. I don't care. I mean, I do care but you know it doesn't work like that. SHE doesn't work like that." Her arms were looser, but her gaze remained firm.

"I...I kno-" 

"I've been in the same place you've been. She was already married and this was a few years back mind you, but I get it." Avi's face burned in shame. He couldn't even meet Carey's eyes. "It endly badly, Avi. Very badly. I know you're not going to make a move, but don't take this out on Killian. She almost got completely taken by surprise out there because she was worried that _she_ had done something wrong to upset _you_."

Avi shuffled his feet, the hot shame still pushing through him in waves. 

"I didn't mean to do that, Carey. You know I would never." Carey silently put up a hand in response.

"I know Avi. I know." She walked over to him and placed a small hand on his shoulder, making him twitch in surprise.

"Killy really loves you. As a friend. And I have good word that she's going to ask you to be her best man. From her. Good word from Killian directly."

"I got it, yeah." Avi leaned more into Carey's touch, slowly calming himself down.

"Don't be an idiot about this Avs. I'll take care of her, I promise. She's probably still patching herself up if and when you go talk to her." Carey stretched her arms around as much of him as she could, squeezing his midsection.

Avi leaned down into it, hugging her back and deeply sighing into her scales. She reached up and patted his cheek.

"Don't say you're sorry to me, man. Go apologize to her. Don't tell her what I told you, got it?" Avi nodded, wiping a hot tear from his eye.

That was months ago. Now, after things were finally going back to normal, the big day came. He was standing right next to Killian as she picked up a perfectly sized wooden wedding band off the purple pillow Angus was holding and he watched her slide it onto her partner's finger. He felt... lighter. He hadn't thought about her like that in weeks. He thought he was finally alright, until the three Reclaimers starting egging him on to spike the punch. He thought he was alright until the four of them started doing shots from a bottle Magnus had. He thought he'd be alright until Killian asked him to dance with her and he was too tipsy to say no. 

It wasn't until she laid her head against his chest as they danced slowly to Johann's beautiful compositions that Avi felt that slow but sharp rush of blood through his heart and realized that, no. He'd never really be over her. He ended the dance with her abruptly, shooting a quick smile in her direction and muttering something about the bathroom before walking out of the party. He walked for hours around the courtyard after that, just circling the same area until his feet hurt as much as his heart.

He walked back to his dorm and refilled his flask, throwing himself into his bed, not bothering to turn any lights on.

He drank from his flask until he saw harsh sunlight, and finally fell asleep thinking of himself curled up in her arms. Maybe one day he would understand this crush, but for now he just thought of her.


End file.
